Veil Of Snow
by SoaringHellButterfly
Summary: It's Rukia's birthday and Renji forgot about it. Now it's a race against time to get Rukia's gift and get it to her before it's over. Happy Birthday Rukia! RukiRen.


* * *

Hello. I'm here to gift Rukia with a fanfic dedicated to her birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY RUKIA!!! We love you! So without further delay, i now present her gift from me. This is the first time I've ever written a fic just for her. So no flames please. Do enjoy!

Pairings: RenRuki. Hints of IchiHime.

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or characters involved.

* * *

**_Veil Of Snow_**

Ichigo was moving his new clean clothes into his drawer when something busted through his window. Or _someone_.

"Ichigo! This is an emergency! You gotta help me!" It was Renji, his shinigami form looked disheveled like he just went through a hurricane. "What? Okay! Where's the hollow?!" Ichigo reached for his shinigami badge and was about to press it to his chest when Renji stopped him.

"No! Not that! It's Rukia's birthday today and I don't know what to do." Renji explained. "Then why are your clothes messed up?" Ichigo asked. "I was in a hurry man just shut up and help me out." Renji barked.

"Okay okay! Jeez! What'd you have in mind?" The two of them then sat on the bed and Renji began explaining how he got into this situation.

_Flashback:_

_Renji walked down the streets of Seireitei when he saw Rangiku and Nanao walking around the corner, with packages in their hands. "Hey Rangiku, Nanao, what's with the boxes?" He asked. "We're going to wrap these up and then take them to Rukia-san." Rangiku said. Renji looked confused._

_"What's with the face Renji?" Rangiku asked with one eyebrow raised. "Apparently he forgot today is Rukia-san's birthday." Nanao said. Then it dawned on him. "CRAP!" He shouted and broke into a sprint down the street. "Bye guys! Thanks for reminding me!" He shouted as he turned the corner._

_End Flashback:_

"So you forgot." Ichigo said after Renji's explaining was done. "Yeah, I was so caught up in the betrayal and everything that I completely forgot." He admitted.

"So what's the problem here?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know what to do. I don't know what gift to get her. I don't know anything." Renji said sadly. "Idiot, you know probably better than anyone what she likes, so start there. You know she loves rabbits. So get her something special for her birthday. That's what I did for Orihime's birthday. And she was quite happy." Ichigo suggested.

Renji thought about it for a few moments. Then an idea popped into mind. He hopped up and jumped out the window. "THANKS ICHIGO!" He shouted as he jumped over the rooftops.

Ichigo smirked.

* * *

Renji returned to the Soul Society and wandered around Rukongai. What do get her... She adored cute things. But he was a guy so he didn't know much about cute. So what should he get her? Chappy merchandise was expensive and he was short on cash so he thought again. Something cute...

Suddenly something shook in a bush next to Renji, causing him to jump. His hand instinctively went to Zabimaru and watched the bush closely. He watched as it shook and shook and waited for whatever was in there to come out.

Suddenly he saw the culprit and smiled widely.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rukia thanked Rangiku and Nanao one last time before they disappeared into the night. It was cold and snow began to fall as the temperature dropped. Her breath came out in puffs and small snowflakes decorated her hair as she stood in the snow.

She had a wonderful birthday. Everyone wished her a happy birthday and she got a few great gifts from people.

Rangiku gave her these cute bunny underwear, Rukia thought they were cute but at the same time a little embarrassing. Nanao gave her a book on animals that contained all her favorite cute little critters. Ukitake gave her a sketch book so she could practice her drawing. Yachiru gave her a bunny plush from her collection and some crayons for her sketch bookk. So today was a great day. Except for one thing...

Renji didn't wish her a happy birthday.

Every year since they were kids he'd wish her a happy birthday. But she hadn't seen him at all today. Rangiku told her he might've forgot so he might be a little late. But it was already late.

She stood outside her home waiting for him. The snow falling around her. She always loved the snow. It was calming the way the little ice clouds floated from the skies. Her small courtyard covered in a veil of snow.

She felt a little too cold and decided to head back inside, when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. "Happy birthday," She heard a warm voice say in her ear. She felt a big smile spread across her face and turned herself around to wrap her arms around his neck and give him a proper hug. "Thank you." She whispered.

She heard him chuckle and felt him removed her arms. She had a confused look which he removed as he placed a small kiss on her lips. "You're going to squish your gift." He explained and reached into his haori and pulled out something that made Rukia's eyes widen.

In his hands, was a small snow rabbit, with a pink bow around it's neck.

"I found her in Rukongai, she had a broken leg so I took her to Unohana who luckily knew something about animals. She said that she would need a home for the time being until she gets better, but I thought since you loved rabbits that you'd like to keep her." He explained and held the rabbit out to her.

Rukia stared at the white rabbit. It's icy blue eyes staring back at her. Then it started struggling in Renji's hands and jumped out of them and into Rukia's arms as she reached out to take it. Renji laughed.

"She likes you." He said as he watched Rukia's expressions switch from shocked, to surprised, and then to loving. "Aww! It's so cute! look at her eyes! They're like diamonds! And her little tail! This is the best gift ever!" She cooed as she snuggled up to the rabbit.

"She needs a name." Renji said as he looked down at his girlfriend and her new pet.

"Hmm.... Oh! I know! How about Shiroyuki? Like my zanpakuto? She reminds me so much of Sode No Shirayuki." Rukia said as she pet the rabbit's head. It snuggled into her more. "I think it's the perfect name for her." Renji approved. Rukia smiled brightly.

Thank you Renji. So much." She said softly. "You're welcome. Happy birthday." He said again before leaning down and kissing her in the middle of a courtyard...

Covered in a veil of snow...

* * *

There! That's it. Once again Happy birthday Rukia! Hope you have a great birthday in the Bleach world. Please drop some reviews with your comments, no flames please, and let me know what you think. This was fun to write. Thanks for reading.

On another note. The rabbit's name; Shiroyuki. It actually means white snow. Rukia's zanpakuto is named Sode No Shirayuki which means sleeves of white snow. In case you were confused.

LATERZ!!! SoaringHellButterfly.

* * *


End file.
